The success of the DEARC depends upon the ability of the ADMINISTRATIVE CORE to facilitate interactions and attain the highest quality research among the projects. These goals will be achieved through multiple mechanisms. (1) The quality, progress, and fiscal integrity of research components (i.e., MAIN and PILOT PROJECTS) will be assured through both internal and external guidance systems, (a) Two internal systems will be an Executive Committee (formed by the Center Director and Scientific Director) and a Coordinating Committee (comprised of the Pis of the Main Projects and the Cores). Pis will report to these committees through regular written reports and orally at monthly meetings and at the annual DEARC Retreat, (b) Two extra-DEARC bodies will oversee the activities of the DEARC: an Internal Advisory Board comprised of administrators at Binghamton Univ., SUNY- Cortland, Syracuse Univ., and Upstate Med. Univ. and an External Scientific Advisory Board comprised of nationally prominent, senior alcohol and developmental biology researchers. (2) A critical facet of the DEARC will be the three Scientific Cores (ANIMAL, CELL/MOLECULAR, and NEUROANATOMY CORES). The two internal systems described above will oversee the CORES, assuring the quality of the data generated by the CORES and the productivity of the CORES. (3) DEARC researchers are located at three SUNY campuses- in Binghamton, Cortland, and Syracuse. The ADMINISTRATIVE CORE will assure that handling of samples and data is efficient and that communication between these campuses is seamless. These will be achieved using wellestablished inter-campus courier services, electronic communications, and sophisticated teleconferencing systems. (4) The PILOT PROJECT PROGRAM is designed to generate new ideas and new programs. The ADMINISTRATIVE CORE will guide this program. This involves soliciting and reviewing applications and monitoring the progress of the funded projects. (5) The ADMINISTRATIVE CORE will support the continuing education of DEARC personnel. This will occur through journal clubs, team-taught courses, and seminar series. These offerings will be made available to more people through teleconferencing and videotaping (archiving). Other communications by DEARC personnel (e.g., poster, manuscript, and grant preparation) will be supported by the Administrative Core. Together, the ADMINISTRATIVE CORE will serve as a system for maintaining quality and progress of the DEARC and supporting the communication within and beyond the DEARC.